


福学家被害事件

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Detective Story, F/M, Murder, without Chaldea
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 知名福学家阿尔弗雷德·费舍被谋杀在自己的屋子里，地上有鲜血写成的Rache一词。一切线索似乎都指向这是一场与福尔摩斯有关的谋杀案。但当一道光芒闪过罪案现场，事实似乎发生了些微妙的变化。





	1. Chapter 1

警车上红蓝相间的灯光映亮整个夜空，莉莉·史密斯拎着工具箱向门口站岗的小警察展示出自己的工作牌，挑起警戒线走进案发现场。一个小时前，她刚打卡下班回家，连家门都没摸到，就被一通电话叫来肯辛顿，还被叮嘱可能晚归至地铁停运：临时加班，再寻常不过了。

“换好衣服上来，莉莉，法证已经把基础照片拍完了，你得来检验尸体。”埃斯顿探长从二楼窗户里探出半个身子，大声地招呼她上楼。

史密斯含糊不清地应了声，套好鞋套和隔离服才推开屋门。

房子内外差异不大，稍显老旧的伦敦古宅，有点年久失修的意思，但主人维护的还不错，导致内外看起来整整齐齐，也算不上太不登台面。但这栋房子依旧有着令人惊愕的地方，史密斯一路踏上楼梯，一路小心着不要碰到楼梯两边堆积的各式书籍。她随便看了几本的名字，都是些近几年出版的推理小说，可见房主对推理小说的狂热。

“死者是房主，那些小说都是他的。”埃斯顿靠在楼梯口，示意被检验人员挤满的书房，“阿尔弗雷德·费舍，目前在伦敦大学文学系任教，在推理小说评价上一直很有口碑，听说尤其擅长福尔摩斯相关。结果最后也死在福尔摩斯手上。”

“死在福尔摩斯手上？”史密斯好奇地回头问他。

埃斯顿挥挥手，一副不想再谈的样子：“你进去就知道了。”

上司到头来是上司，史密斯只能暂且压下好奇心，和门口物证的负责人打过招呼后等了一阵，在他们撤出些许人手后才走进屋里。

房间不大，中间一具矮胖的男性尸体最为明显，以趴姿躺在地上，后背上有两处刀痕，也许是死亡原因。围绕着尸体，原本放置在书架上的各式书籍乱七八糟地散落一地，大部分似乎都是福尔摩斯探案集或者福尔摩斯的仿作或研究作品，足以见得费舍对福尔摩斯的迷恋。但如果这就是“死在福尔摩斯手上”，埃斯顿或许过于风趣了。她耸耸肩，绕过地上的书籍，先进行现场的尸体检验：虽然她也隶属于法证事务课，但比起打杂的普通鉴定员，入职后就被分到实验室工作的她无需关心其他的内容。毕竟术业有专攻，而她是苏格兰场全职的法医病理学家。

当她把在把温度计塞进尸体口中时，史密斯才发现探长话中之意。在尸体的左上方有一行血字，即使她对福尔摩斯的了解仅限于大学刑侦学课题，可那个单词和其意义，她绝不会认错——

“RACHE”

复仇。

和《血字的研究》中所写一模一样，如此写在费舍——这位擅长福尔摩斯研究的推理小说评论家——的左手边，像是他的遗言。

怪不得埃斯顿说他是死在福尔摩斯手上。

伦敦城人口众多，一位职业法医一年不接手几个大案是极为奇怪的。而苏格兰场有那么多出色的警察，探案从来都不会归进法医的职责当中。比起纠结于为什么此处会出现血字，更重要的是如何诚实地记录这一证据。史密斯没有多想，举起相机拍下几张多角度的照片，就算此证据已经调查清楚。

大部分时间里，现场能做得尸体检验极为有限，史密斯用不到他人帮忙，由此也未曾察觉身边的动向。许是蹲得时间久了，起身时，史密斯只觉一阵恍惚。

“——！”

某种狂风席卷了屋子，继而是撕裂身体的某种疼痛，胸口偏下的位置，接近胃部，感觉非常清晰，仿佛有什么东西灼烧着。史密斯下意识地按住疼痛的来源，低下头，目光却在角落里捕捉到一个模糊的人影。瘦高的男性，周身被某种屏障缠绕，服装非常独特，如果再看一次一定能瞬间认出。她出色的运动视觉很快将捕捉到的讯息回报到大脑处理，可还没等大脑再次反馈出行动，那人影就已消失在夜色当中。几秒钟前的疼痛也随人影的离去而消失。

难道是错觉？

史密斯低头看眼自己，又看回刚刚出现人影的地方，一切都没有改变，同她刚走进屋子时一模一样。

最近压力太大了吧。

紧赶慢赶，终于赶上了末班地铁。即便如此，史密斯回到家中时早已经过了午夜。工作之后，她就从父母家中搬了出去。苏格兰场的薪资并不足以令她在父母居住的威斯敏斯特租下一间房子（更多是她认为没有必要），不得不绕到更远一些的地方租下一套公寓。公寓的面积比伦敦市中心的房子都大些，习惯了学生宿舍过后，习惯这种隔墙邻家的住所倒也不是什么难事。

史密斯在门口踹掉鞋子，双手顺进高领毛衣里，熟练地解开内衣丢在一边，把工具箱放在门口的鞋柜上，大大咧咧地掏出手机倒在灰色的长沙发上。

“晚上好，女士。”

陌生的声音突然在她耳边响起。史密斯猛地从沙发上窜起来，暂且把手机当做武器握在手上，直直地盯着声音的来源。她不认识面前这个男人，更不知道他是怎么进来的，但对着她得到的自由格斗证书发誓，她绝不会对此掉以轻心。

“请容我先为如此登场感到抱歉。”男人倒是先一步举起双手示意投降，似乎对她并无恶意，“我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，是你的从者。”

史密斯眉头紧蹙，一时间有些转不过来：“……什么？”

“……看来你不是魔术师。”自称福尔摩斯的男人自言自语一句，转而又向史密斯解释起来，“你可以理解为字面意思，侍者——或者用比较现代的话语解释，我是你的使魔。你在肯辛顿的宅邸里将我召唤出来，当时人多眼杂，我不方便露面，暂时灵体化——现在这是实体，灵体就是没有人看得见，像是幽灵——直到现在，这个环境是确实安全的，才在你面前出现。”

这一番话里带了太多史密斯不能理解的内容。但确实让她想起了几小时前那次撕心裂肺的疼痛和眼前出现的幻影：那确实和现在自称福尔摩斯的男人很像。她是个无神论者，不相信任何妖魔鬼怪的存在。但她确确实实锁好了门，男人看起来也没有骗她。“你是指……哈利波特？”史密斯斟酌许久，“我是哈利波特，而你类似于，呃……家养小精灵？”

“……你可以这么理解。从者和小精灵的区别在于从者都是历史上有名的人物，或是书中极为出名的角色，足以被称为‘英灵’。而你召唤出了我，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。这应该不需我说明吧？”福尔摩斯有些庆幸他现世时被灌输了现代的知识。

史密斯踌躇一阵，问：“你如何证明自己是福尔摩斯？”

“你有每天坚持晨跑的习惯，打拳维持在一周两次，但上周你拉上。虽然你很热衷于运动，但你却是一个室内工作者，法医病理学家，很显然的。出外勤是上司的安排，你答应这件事是为了尽快获得晋升，毕竟你的母亲一直希望你离开苏格兰场，至少做一个和政治无关的行业。但你对此不以为然，加入苏格兰场更多的原因是追求公平正义，而非成为政府的棋子。”福尔摩斯微微扬起一侧眉毛，“我说得对吗，史密斯小姐。”

“对。”史密斯的态度稍微缓和了些，“来源呢？名字，当然，你看到了我拜访的证书。”

“是的，证书很多，也告诉了我你打拳的事实。晨跑则是由于门口的跑鞋，磨损很严重，然而近一周之内你几乎没有去过。你的拳击鞋也一样，积了一层薄灰。坚持多年的习惯不会轻易放弃，除非你遭受了什么——脚扭了，当然。平日里你都是穿高跟鞋去上班的，但束之高阁的平底鞋最近反而派上了用场，这更证明你脚部受伤的事实。另一方面，如果你的职业是外勤，高跟鞋是你最差的选择，尤其是以你坚韧的性格来说，你并不在意职场对女性的‘着装要求’。而你的书架上摆放着很多法医学的著作，尤其以病理偏多，法医病理学家的推断合情合理。可是你刚从外勤现场回来，意味着你不得不做外勤法医要做的事情。原因显然不是个人爱好。冰箱上贴着你和母亲的合照，但并不是作为眷恋的对象，你贴得比视线所及更高一点，意味着你希望挑战她的权威，这才是你做外勤的理由。而你手机上社交媒体里，你母亲的头像、蓝色的‘V’字和政客发言一同出现。她本人从政，但不希望你卷进任何形式的政治纷争当中——非常简单，史密斯小姐。”

这一番分析让史密斯轻松许多。虽然她相信福尔摩斯的能力现实中也有人能复现（比如身为原型的贝尔医生），但这种人是极少的。而男人确实很像福尔摩斯，至少很像插图里的那个福尔摩斯，除了发际线没有那么靠后到快谢顶了。“我姑且先相信你。但我对你说得这些完全没有概念。”

“非常感谢。”福尔摩斯坐到长沙发的另外一端，“是你召唤了我，你却对此毫无了解？”

“不，这点你肯定搞错了，我是去肯辛顿调查罪案的。如果有谁召唤了你，也许是那栋房子的房主，他可是你的狂热粉丝，满地都是福尔摩斯相关的作品。”

“确实。但我的确是你召唤出的。请你闭上眼睛……如果不闭上，就专注于体内的那些声音，我想即使你不是魔术师，也一样能够感受到那种特殊的连接。”

史密斯努力地把所有感官调动起来，去察觉身体中微妙的变化。比起平日里的安静，此刻，她的胸腔中就像是装进了另一个人的一切，强烈的心跳声之下隐藏着浅浅的某种连接，格外新奇。她下意识地闭上眼睛追逐连接而去……稍显冰冷，继而又是火热的，带着令人安心的强大，像是守护正义的神明。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

连接的另一端如此诚实的告诉她，不由质疑。

“怎么……会？”

“我是你的从者（Servent），你是我的御主（Master）。”福尔摩斯坐到她的身边，“非常抱歉，失礼了。”他掀起史密斯的针织衫下摆，拉到堪堪遮住胸部的地步。史密斯差些为这猥亵的动作翻了脸，但印在她身体上的诡异红痕却先一步吸引了她的注意：纤长的一道红色痕迹从她的双乳当中延伸而下，纠缠延展，最后化作一个漂亮的天平刻印在腹部偏上的位置，像是纹身，边缘却略显曲折，更类似于某种烙印或伤口。

史密斯忽得就明白了疼痛的来源：“这是什么？”

“令咒。”福尔摩斯把下摆放下，又坐回到之前的位置上，“是你和我连接最直白的证明。三道令咒，你对我有三次的绝对命令权，不论你要求我做什么，我都必须服从。”

“任何事？”

“具体的事情。命令越具体，令咒的约束力就越大。假如你对我说‘要服从我的一切命令’，并不能让我真正完全听从你，最多只能达到我会偏向你的地步。”

“类似于三张底牌。”

“可以这么说。”

“那……你到底是来做什么的？”

“我也不清楚。”福尔摩斯对此倒是直言不讳，“一般来说，只有圣杯战争——争夺亚瑟王传说中的圣杯时，英灵才会被召唤出来。但此刻，圣杯战争未曾开始，而我的职阶……实际上也并非圣杯战争的一员。”

“并非圣杯战争的一员？”

“圣杯战争里的从者有七个职阶：剑士、弓兵、枪兵、骑兵、魔术师、暗杀者、狂战士，你可以认为他们各自有不同的职业分工。七位英灵按照自己的能力对应被划分为各个职阶，当七个职阶的从者齐全时，圣杯战争才会开启。但我并不属于其中任何一个。实际上，我是一名‘裁定者’。”

“听起来很酷？”

“一点都不。裁定者是只有圣杯大战，也就是双方共计十四位英灵争夺同一个圣杯时才会出现的职阶，同时，大部分时间，只有基督教的圣人才能够担任‘裁定者’。”

“我可没听说福尔摩斯是忠诚的基督教徒。”

“我从不认为自己支持某种宗教，史密斯小姐，这正是问题所在。不论以何理由，我都不该在此时此刻，以此种姿态出现在此处。”

“但你出现了。”史密斯打了个漫长的哈欠，“所以不论为什么，事实就是事实。二十一世纪的伦敦，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，听起来像是BBC播放的电视剧。”

“如果那位哈德森夫人不认为我和华生是一对同性情侣，那部电视剧或许会更令我欣赏一点。”

“‘我不是基佬。’超经典的。”史密斯眨眨眼睛，“所以你要在我这里住下？还是我出去为你找一家旅店？明天还要上班，我可不想忙完凶杀案的基本调查后熬个通宵。”

“我可以和刚才一样灵体化，从者不需要睡眠，不必再另寻住处。”话音未落，福尔摩斯就消失了。他低沉的声音飘散在空气中，好似存活在时间间隙的幽灵。

“好吧。”史密斯耸肩，“晚安，福尔摩斯先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

按掉闹钟，史密斯盯着站在厨房里冲咖啡的福尔摩斯，猛地揉揉眼睛，才确定这一切都不是梦境。  
“我自作主张为你做了些咖啡，你喝咖啡应该不加奶？”他取出史密斯常用的马克杯（史密斯毫不奇怪福尔摩斯知道这种事，他似乎总是知道别人不知道的事），倒上大半杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡，往里放了些糖搅匀，“你今天会去解剖尸体吗？”  
“我没办法带一个没有身份证明的人进入伦敦警察厅。”史密斯抓抓头发，随便抓了一件外套套在身上。  
“我可以灵体化，和之前一样。如果你需要叫我，可以在心里喊我的名字，我就会出现。而监视器捕捉不到从者。”福尔摩斯说得理所当然，“昨晚你入睡后我去了一趟肯辛顿，不得不说，我对这个案件非常有兴趣。”  
“福尔摩斯本人对被谋杀在一堆福尔摩斯作品中的福尔摩斯学者的死亡非常感兴趣，我一点都不奇怪。”史密斯咂咂嘴，咽下半口咖啡，“但不行，有保密协议。我们不得将任何消息泄露给私家侦探。”  
“顾问侦探。”  
“那是小说里的职位。在这个世界没有。”  
“你要用令咒命令我吗。”  
“除此以外拦得住你吗。”  
“我会遵守你的规定。”  
“加上不随意讽刺苏格兰场。”  
“……成交。你的规定？”  
“你必须全程灵体化，不能插手调查组的任何决断，一直跟在我身边，不要乱走。如果要自行调查，你必须告诉我。”史密斯斩钉截铁地定下规矩，她不认为让福尔摩斯来协助调查是件坏事，案件僵局时，大部分警探都开过类似的玩笑，但她不想因此丢了饭碗，“我上午会进行解剖，尽可能在午饭前解决。如果速度够快的话，下班前会有调查组的会议。除了法证事务课的检验员外，负责此案的埃斯顿探长和犯罪调查科的一些同仁会去，那是情报汇集的重要时机。”  
“我看他们不会有什么进展。”福尔摩斯冷哼一声。  
“不一定，时过境迁了，福尔摩斯先生，新苏格兰场可是全世界警察的向往之地。”史密斯从衣柜里翻了几件衣服出来丢在床上，“现在，请背过身去，维多利亚时代的绅士。我要换衣服了。”

病理实验室经手的化验众多，苏格兰场所有的病理分析都会送到这个实验室，由这几十个人进行统筹分析。有空协助罪案调查科整体解剖的助手并不多，打心底里愿意做这事的更少。大部分分析员都认为这是一件苦差事：比起解剖尸体，分析样本显然轻松得多。但史密斯就是这样一个怪人，她确实很乐意做罪案调查科的法医解剖，甚至把大部分时间都耗在协助罪案调查科上。挂牌的助手还剩几个，史密斯正打算斟酌一阵，就听到福尔摩斯的声音。  
“库珀，帕特里克·库珀。他是这群人里最出色的一位法医，依靠助学贷款他才读完大学。如果不是家境贫困，他大可以继续深造，直至和你获得相同学历以及爬到同等职位。”  
史密斯左右看看，旁边的人并无异样，看来只有她能听到福尔摩斯的话。她懒得回嘴（更多地或许是怕别人怀疑），伸手取下库珀的牌子，放在尸体解剖的位置上。事实上，她倒不是第一次与库珀合作。他的理论成果非常优秀，同福尔摩斯说得一样，确实是因为金钱的问题放弃了进修。可另一方面，库珀有些太难沉住气，时常有先入为主的观念。虽然与罪案调查科意气相投，但史密斯总认为谨慎为上。  
解剖室与太平间连通，没有解剖的时间，其中是少有人在的。见库珀还没来，解剖室中除她以外别无他人，史密斯拜托福尔摩斯帮她把尸体搬运到解剖台上，先进行体表观察。她昨天在肯辛顿的宅邸里已经做过了，但解剖过程中的记录则更为详细。  
“他的右手食指。”  
顺着福尔摩斯的指点，史密斯抬起费舍的右手。食指——史密斯这才明白福尔摩斯指得是什么——现场灯光昏暗，指甲缝隙里的黑色痕迹被当做正常情况忽略了。但解剖台的冷光灯能够如实反映一切。  
“库珀，过来做记录。”见库珀换好衣服进来，史密斯冲他招招手，“对他的右手食指上这些黑色物质取样，通知实验室做检验，今天就要。”  
“这么着急？”库珀问，“左手那个呢。”  
“昨天取过样了，按正常时间检验就行，右手的这份加急。检测表在桌子上，如果可以，午饭之前我们最好能解决它。我主刀，你记录，没问题吧？”  
“没问题。”  
库珀确实是一位得力的助手。他们将午餐往后推迟了一个小时，一口气赶完了尸体的解剖任务。虽然福尔摩斯处于灵体化的状态，在指出右手食指上的痕迹后也没再说过话，但他们之间的联系让史密斯确信他一直都在自己身边。不论书里还是书外，解剖学似乎都并不是福尔摩斯的特长。正如华生这位格外出色的医生所言：准确，但不系统。尤其是在两百年后的当代，虽然福尔摩斯了解现代文化，甚至连哈利波特都知晓，但具体法医解剖学的内容了解到何处实在令人困惑。史密斯不愿忖度他人心思。按规章流程做完事结束扫尾，史密斯去楼下买了个三明治草草吃完，回到办公室里，开始书写解剖报告。  
她和另外三位法医病理学家分享这个办公室，其中两个正因离心机损坏而奔赴其他研究机构分析样本，还有一位被叫去开长会，一时半刻也不会回来，看起来还算安全。史密斯清清嗓子，叫福尔摩斯现身。  
“死因是失血过多。”她调出刚刚拍摄的伤口照片，指着其中一条自侧面划开的长伤口，“但并不是背部的两处贯穿伤导致的，而是这一条，这才是致命伤。我第一次看到这种形状的伤口，两端都很尖锐，进出刀口并不清晰，像是一把圆形或是弧形的大刀突然横着切进他的身体一样。而且直径至少有一英尺。”  
“工厂的圆形刀刃，或者是东方武术所用的大刀。”福尔摩斯眉头紧蹙，他似乎看出了什么，“又或者……是其他的东西。”  
“其他的东西？”  
“魔力。”福尔摩斯说，“但我没有在现场感知到。如果有魔力残余，我肯定能察觉的。”  
“你是说，这个案子是什么……魔术师，做的？”  
“很有可能。不然我不可能无缘无故地出现，召唤英灵的步骤非常繁杂，需要圣遗物和魔法阵。就算费舍先生藏了那么多版本的书籍，假设没有法阵，我也不可能被召唤。他或许是被谁算计，成了整个法阵的祭品。但是没有魔力……这就无法论证我的观点。”  
“会不会是有人刻意消去了魔术痕迹？难不成魔法世界也通行罗卡定律，凡有接触必有痕迹？”  
“或许。我并不是一位魔术师，在生前也很少同魔术界有纠缠，为此我甚至放弃了追捕开膛手杰克……魔术协会。”福尔摩斯稍显轻蔑地念出这史密斯从未听过的名字，“但还是先回到正路上，最重要的是右手食指，那应该是血液。”  
“但血字是写在他身体左侧的。”  
“没错，而且他是右利手。钢笔、鼠标、甚至是手机，家里的所有摆放都在右边，非常明显的右利手。”  
“其实右利手用左手写下遗言倒也不算奇怪，可这么说来，右手上的血液就值得在意了。”  
“没有拖拽痕迹，没有挪动痕迹。”  
“现场可能被打扫过，我会向罪案调查科那边申请一个全场的光谱鉴定。”  
“不必。从者的感官远比人类敏锐，即使被清洗过，我也能感知到血液曾经存在。但没有，案发现场很干净，不如说太干净了……”  
话音未落，福尔摩斯在史密斯眼前消失。她回头望向门口刚走进来的两位同事，回以一声合情合理的“下午好”。

下班前半个小时，史密斯被叫去罪案调查科开会。  
在警察厅的忙碌程度排行里，刑警永远都是排第一位的，不能按时下班一直是案件调查中的正常状态，这也让罪案调查科的会议室成为整栋大楼中唯一吸烟却不会被罚款的地方。每次推开门，史密斯都要面对一屋子的烟雾缭绕，直到诸位还有点绅士礼节的男性看到女性后掐掉他们的烟草，打开排风扇——终于开始干正事。会议流程如常，负责案件的小组依次上去汇报情况。史密斯指出致命伤的位置与初步推测造成伤口的刀具形状，而采样的检验报告及时送达也让她能够在会议上同时提出这一近乎算得上悖论的情况：身为右利手的费舍用左手写下血字，但他的右手上却有血液残留，且并非飞溅式的。  
全场哗然。  
好在埃斯顿探长经历丰富，寥寥几句就平定了探员们的骚动，把这一重要问题放在白板待解决的一侧，要求下一位探员上来介绍调查进展。  
是有关嫌疑人的。  
“根据初步的摸查联络，在推定的死亡时间内，有三个人去过费舍家中。按时间顺序分别是维克多·庞德，蕾切尔·米尔沃顿和斯图尔特·邓恩三个人，斯图尔特·邓恩正是本案的报案人。”探员把三个人的照片贴在白板上，“维克多·庞德，男性，四十五岁，同样是推理小说评论家，最初发表的几篇文章都不太引起重视，直到近几年，他开始转向福尔摩斯研究之后，在福学界崭露头角。他的大部分文章观点都较为激进，与费舍的观点截然相反，这也是费舍成名的原因之一，被另外一个学者死缠烂打试图说服。费舍组织的福尔摩斯社团里有人称，庞德一直以来都希望能挤进他们的社团当中——似乎那社团很有名气。同时，案发当天他是最早去到费舍家中的，还没有过下午三点就到了，邻居出门时目击到二人在门口争吵，但很快，争吵声就平息了，她也没有再关心对面那家的情况。而他本人表示在争吵过后，费舍一样拒绝他加入社团，于是他就离开了，连屋子都没有踏入。”  
“蕾切尔·米尔沃顿，女性，三十七岁，无业，十二年前曾在日本冬木大学进修过，除此以外档案上没有任何痕迹。她是费舍的福尔摩斯社团中的一员，曾经多次和费舍私下见面，自称有关于一些私人事务，社团里一直有捕风捉影的流言。她当天下午第二个抵达费舍家中，此事是之前在社团里同费舍商量好的，大致在下午四点半到五点，下班的邻居看到她约莫在六点离开了房子，看起来稍显愤怒。我们暂时还没能联络到她，如果再继续，我认为需要先一步下逮捕令。  
“最后一位斯图尔特·邓恩，五十二岁，大学教授，是费舍的好友，同时也是福尔摩斯社团中的一员，和费舍私交匪浅。他在下午七点抵达费舍家中。据他所说，四月六号是他们都很喜欢的《斑点带子案》的发生时间，因此，他们早早就约好，当天晚上七点要在费舍家中进行品酒会。但敲门时却没人应门，邓恩知道费舍家中钥匙的放置地，担心费舍出事，先开门进去了。他发现了费舍的遗体，并打电话报警。  
“另外，联络到的社员在结束前一直提醒我们要好好保管一本《比顿圣诞年刊》，说是第一次刊登《血字的研究》的刊物，费舍的私人收藏，价值连城，平日里被放在书柜最高处，保持密封状态。但我们清理现场时并没有发现书柜里有这样一本书，事实上，当天拍摄的照片里也没有。”  
“被盗了。”另一位探员咂咂嘴，“会不会是针对这本书的盗窃案？”  
“我也倾向于这个方向。而且我们认为把重点应当放在米尔沃顿和庞德身上，最终答案只在Rache的意义是复仇还是蕾切尔上：庞德有理由向费舍报‘不让他加入社团’的仇，另一方面，地下的字迹也非常可能是蕾切尔。”  
福尔摩斯发出响亮的嘘声，好在屋中除了史密斯外没人能听到。  
“邓恩也有嫌疑……”  
“考虑到费舍的遗言，邓恩的嫌疑也不能排除。”史密斯复述了福尔摩斯的话，把这一严酷现实摆在整个调查组的面前，“资料里他的全名，斯图尔特·特雷尔·尤利塞斯·邓恩，缩写后成为STUD——在大部分的福尔摩斯研究论文中，这是《血字的研究》的简称！”


	3. Chapter 3

也许是工作日结束前的周五会议上面临了太多冲击性的现实，史密斯难得在案件调查中获得了一个双休日。场内的其他探员因为多次被提醒到细节处的消息对她肃然起敬，可只有她一个人知道，这是福尔摩斯的功劳。即使来到二十一世纪，福尔摩斯也一样是头脑绝伦的大侦探：或许这正是他的粉丝们百年以来热情丝毫不减的根本原因。不论在哪个时代，福尔摩斯都是一位先锋者，拥有极端敏锐的观察力和活跃的大脑，而非同他们这些警员一样只能脚踏实地做事的普通人。  
如果能再不那么自我中心一点就更好了。  
相隔一周后的恢复性训练难得让史密斯有些吃不消，她喘着气爬到自家楼层，在兜里摸了一阵才找到钥匙插进锁孔扭动。一阵异样的感觉突然在她心里蔓延开，史密斯神经紧张起来，猛地打开家门——福尔摩斯站在客厅正当中，一脸无辜地拿着刚从她的通勤包里取出的警官证。  
开门的时间真是太对了。史密斯踹掉跑鞋，靠着惯性向前约了几步，继而动用了她的最大速度，试图从福尔摩斯手里抢到她的警官证。拼上她这个月的奖金，史密斯必须得抢回那证明身份的警官证：开什么玩笑，让你进了苏格兰场，再让你拿走警官证，岂不是三天后我直接被上司以渎职罪开除？  
但福尔摩斯似乎没有掩盖的意思，反而坦然地交出证件：“给你。”  
史密斯从没见书里的福尔摩斯放弃得这么快过。她挑挑眉，用一副好奇的目光打量着自顾自点上烟斗的大侦探。“怎么突然打算给我了？”她翻开警官证，确认没有造假，坐在沙发上把它放进包里。  
“我想，事先让你知道我可以趁你不被拿走警官证将有助于我们的谈话。”福尔摩斯说话时的语气就仿佛之前偷拿警官证的人不是他一样，“我需要进行独立调查。”  
“绝对不行。”史密斯斩钉截铁地否决了他的提议。苏格兰场的规章条文非常严格，其中包含大量的保密协议，每一个协议都多次强调警察系统的不可介入性——为了保证公平公正的主持正义，这是必要的牺牲。许多离开苏格兰场的探员会开业做私家侦探，但他们再也不能获得任何来自内部的资料，泄露资料给他们的也将受到严厉惩罚。  
“如果你希望我介入这个案件，必须百分之百的信任我，而不是像提防敌人一样提防我，连情报都不愿给予我。我们已经是从者和御主的关系，没必要遮遮掩掩：失去御主的从者很难存活于世，我不会害你，我所求是调查案件的真相。没有谋杀案是不该破的。而破案的过程并不重要：我很习惯别人拿走功劳。”  
“我按规章制度办事，苏格兰场如此要求，我就如此去做。我是个平凡人，只希望自己不会搞砸来之不易的工作。是的，我承认，我很希望能破案。然而，从相遇算起到现在仅仅过了两天，福尔摩斯先生，你的一切对我来说都格外不可思议，是全新的领域。我愿意相信你是我自己的决定，但我不能代表苏格兰场，更不能代表这个国家相信你。我能做出的最大让步就是和昨日一样，允许你同我一起，但其他时间、脱离苏格兰场的调查……不，这个不行。”  
“即使这件案子确实与魔术有关？”  
“你昨天还无法确信这件事。”  
“是的，你晨跑时我又去做了现场复验。如我同你所说，我生前对魔术并无好感，由此也极少接触神秘本身，基础魔术均为召唤时所习得。而不论是谁，去过犯罪现场的那位魔术师非常善于隐藏自己的踪迹。我花了些时间才找到角落里的些许魔术残余，非常少，混杂费舍先生的血液，几乎很难分辨。但借此踪迹，整片区域的魔术痕迹极为容易就能构建而出。”福尔摩斯挥手在空中简单勾勒几笔，一个复杂的魔法阵出现在二人面前，“屋中的地板上被魔力描画出一个英灵召唤阵，但经过改动，我所识出的就有七处——也许是为了变更契约条件，需要咨询专业人士。然而血液流向非常清晰，费舍先生的遗体最初被放在中央放血，后来经过某种不可抗力，他的遗体被挪到现在的位置——血字位置的变动。”  
史密斯双唇紧抿，霎时失了血色：“现场并没有拖拽痕迹。”  
“就像我说的。”福尔摩斯耸耸肩，“不可抗力。”  
“魔术。”  
“既然魔术能召唤出英灵，让人飞起来再落下不是很简单的吗。”  
“……你有合适出门的衣服吗。”  
“需要我戴上猎鹿帽吗？”  
“哦天，千万别。”

现代的休闲西装看起来比繁复的束腰与夸张的大衣更符合现实生活。米白色的高领毛衣裹紧他苍白的脖颈，完美地遮盖住近乎透明的肌肤，福尔摩斯张开手掌又合上，伸展时的些许迟缓令他蹙紧眉头。他已经很节制了，但实际情况永远比理论更糟。史密斯丝毫没有注意到福尔摩斯的小动作。她伸手打开副驾驶车门，摆摆头让福尔摩斯上车。  
由近及远，第一位拜访的是斯图尔特·邓恩，最后一位拜访费舍的人，也是报警人。双休日大好时光，鲜少有人会把时间耗在窝在家中。史密斯忐忑不安地按下门铃，在脑海中思索着措辞。  
“你们好。”邓恩和照片上一模一样，留着短发的黑人，中等身材，看起来非常和善，不像是会犯下罪行的人，“……恕我冒昧，但你看起来很像福尔摩斯，西德尼·佩吉特先生插图的那版，但绿眼睛又很像杰瑞米·布雷特的那版。”  
史密斯准备好的笑容骤然凝固在脸上，但福尔摩斯却显得非常随性。  
“是吗？真希望我也能有他的智慧。”他说这话时脸都没红，“维克托·谢林福德，私家侦探。”  
“您和福尔摩斯的母亲一个姓氏！哎呀，遇到您可真是我的幸运！如果费舍还在，他一定也会感慨的……您二位就是为他而来的吧。”  
“是的。莎莉·洛尔卡，独立调查员。我们受雇佣于一位与本案有关的人士，但我们不能透露其名字，想向您咨询一些有关案件的事情。”  
“‘我只习惯于案子的一端是谜，如果两头都是谜，那就太迷糊了’——虽然我很想这么说，但这位先生——到屋里来，我为你们倒上些茶，想问什么尽情问吧！”  
“谢谢。”史密斯点点头，被迎进屋中。  
虽同样身为大学教授兼福迷，但身为化学教授的邓恩家中整洁许多，甚至有些空旷。大部分图书都被整齐码放在墙壁中开凿的书柜里，为行走留下了足够多的空间。随处可见的烟斗和烟盒收藏非常惹眼，可屋中没有任何打火机或火柴。很显然，邓恩并不抽烟，仅仅是效仿福尔摩斯。与整洁走廊截然相反的是尽头的壁挂电话，底下的小桌上摆着笔记本，粗重的黑色划痕相隔一米有余都能看得非常清晰，周边地下各式纸张和便签混在一起，一团乱遭。  
“大吉岭红茶，希望算不上糟糕，我不怎么会泡茶。”茶碟是纯白色的，磨损并不严重，但瓷器上仍旧有些许古旧痕迹，看起来不是买来专门招待客人的，“你们想问什么？我把知道的都向警察说了。”  
“费舍先生藏有一本初版的《比顿圣诞年刊》。”福尔摩斯直切重点，“事实上，我们的目标是寻找那本书的下落。听闻这本书在拍卖行上价格昂贵，对于每位福迷来说都是可遇而不可求的宝物，想必您一定在第一时间确认了它的安全。”  
邓恩缓慢地摇摇头：“如果我知道，我一定会告诉警察的。但我并不清楚它的下落。确实，费舍手中的初版年刊非常贵重，说是福学界最有价值的藏品之一也毫无争议，但费舍躺在那里，我很难分神关心这件事，没有什么比生命更宝贵的。”  
“即使他的尸体旁写着‘Rache’？”  
“我仅仅是福尔摩斯的粉丝，谢林福德先生，我不是福尔摩斯本人。”邓恩哭笑不得地回答，“当时我只想到要叫救护车，留意到死亡讯息都是后来的事了。我的挚友躺在那里，我怎么还会有心思思考一个虚拟人物的事？妻子不该离开死去的丈夫身边，我相信朋友也不会置一位朋友的尸体不顾，而去操心某个书中编纂的侦探故事——请恕我这么说，我确实是一位福尔摩斯粉丝，但我也很清楚他不是真实的历史人物，没必要真的把他看得高于一切：和费舍不一样，我可没到福尔摩斯症候群的十级阶段，也没考虑暴风雪山庄谋杀案。”  
“十级？难道福尔摩斯粉丝中还要分等级的吗。”史密斯瞠目结舌。她可从不知道身旁这位大侦探的粉丝群如此复杂，甚至还论资排辈从一到十。  
“是一本书的文案，《福尔摩斯症候群》，把福迷根据痴迷程度分到一到十级，三级是反复阅读福尔摩斯探案集，仅仅是入门；七级以上就开始相信相信福尔摩斯确有其人了。而费舍，他妥妥的是一位十级福迷，巴不得把生活里的每个角落都塞进福尔摩斯相关的东西。”提起费舍的过往，邓恩的目光里流露出些许怀念，史密斯相信那做不了假，“我很喜欢他，失去他就像是失去我的半身。而且我一直认为，那些福尔摩斯迷杀人事件，来自日本的漫画故事里常常出现的各种福尔摩斯谜题，都是鬼扯。没有一个真正的福尔摩斯迷会杀人的。大家都坚信福尔摩斯是真实存在的人物，倘若真这般做了，杀完人该如何面对偶像，你想想看。”你已经见到了，史密斯在心底腹诽一句，但邓恩为社团的辩驳还未结束，“我认为这绝不是社团里任何一个人做的，如果你们要查，查查他的那个仇人。Rache……复仇，他第一时间想到的一定是复仇，这是福尔摩斯故事中的要点。”  
“是吗。”福尔摩斯回答得格外敷衍，“但我听闻神探夏洛克中把这个词的含义替换为蕾切尔。”  
“他不喜欢神探夏洛克。”邓恩回答地非常果断，“尤其在第四季，他非常反感福尔摩斯妹妹这个设定，以至于把神探夏洛克的收藏品都卖掉不少。”  
福尔摩斯指指壁柜：“比如那边的泰迪熊？”  
“对，那是神探夏洛克合作的版本，费舍送给我的。看起来和我有些格格不入，不是吗？不过我不太在乎这事，福尔摩斯收藏品对我来说都是珍宝。”  
“非常感谢您的合作。”福尔摩斯从沙发上一跃而起，毫无寒暄地径直离开，红茶甚至都未曾变凉。并不善于外勤刑事调查的史密斯也不知他看出了什么，只得和邓恩道别，跟在他身后走出屋子。等到街对面，福尔摩斯突然回身，向她伸出手。  
“什么？”  
“开门。”  
不合时宜又稍显古怪的对话让史密斯心中顿感微妙：福尔摩斯一定看出什么。她把车解锁，看福尔摩斯像是怕冷一样钻进车里，被深色的防爆膜遮住由外至内窥探的视线。史密斯转头上车，还没等她开口，福尔摩斯伸出手指，示意她开车。  
史密斯把车开出街道，转而把心中的疑问抛给福尔摩斯：“他在说谎？”  
“他没杀人，但《比顿圣诞年刊》应当在他手上。盯紧黑市和拍卖行，他很多疑，肯定会迅速脱手。”  
“多疑？”  
“他的经济状况不好，得到意外收藏后兴奋地打电话想联络朋友来鉴赏。此时你和我又出现在他面前，询问那本书的下落。即使是再蠢的傻瓜也会变得更为谨慎一些。”福尔摩斯紧锁眉头，双手合十抵在唇前，似乎陷入了某种思考。  
沉默弥漫在车厢内，史密斯开了几条街，在街边停下车，不适感把她逼得快发狂了。福尔摩斯肯定还有什么没说出来——她决心得刨根问底才行。“但是？”  
“我感受不到书的联系。”福尔摩斯说，“我不觉得那本是真货。”


	4. Chapter 4

庞德住在一个标准的精英中产阶级小区里。上班时间，街道上冷清如许；但到了周末，各式活动与游玩就占据了各家庭院。史密斯在同样的环境下长大，格外清楚这些精英中产阶级的习惯：对现状的强烈满足感与成就感引得他们警惕每一个可能打破他们美好生活的存在。但庞德的表现却同她眼中的那些精英不太相同：面对两位陌生私人侦探的询问，他不光欢迎二人坐到屋中来谈，甚至言语间落落大方，就像早已习惯被盘问那样。不论二人是询问他的个人详情还是案发时的情况，庞德样样对答如流。在经常被送进地区警局一日游的街头混混们身上，史密斯见过这种坦然自若：庞德比起他们甚至有过之而无不及，熟练程度恍若每日对着镜子练习。  
在庞德口中，他当日仅仅是路过那条长街。期间突然想起前几日申请了社团，就上门找费舍询问结果。  
“——理所当然的，他根本没让我过。”庞德一脸无辜地把发送申请表的电子邮件调出来展示给二人，“于是我和他大吵一架，继而怒气冲冲地离开了。这事之前也有，每次我申请他都不给我过，而且一定要对我的观点大加批判。后来吵完我就走了，气冲冲地，还去买了一大杯冰激凌消气。你要说我非为了这事杀他，我大可之前就做，放到现在我快被他先一步气死了。”  
庞德甚至拿出一张医院诊断书，证明他已经患上心脏病，就近些年的事——和费舍同他开始就学术观点互相攻击的时间相近。纵然史密斯再怎么对他的行为感到不解，现实面前还是要低头认输的。  
“你听说过他手中有《比顿圣诞年刊》吗？”  
“好像有那么一本。我听社团里的其他人说，他时常炫耀那本书，但谁都没真正从书柜里拿出来看过。不过，我同他关系也不好，听到的都是些流言蜚语。在他的小圈子里，大部分人都很信任他，如果他们说有那么一本，应当是有那么一本吧。”  
“你是本案最大的嫌疑人，庞德先生。所以我们很怀疑，是你拿走了那本书。这可是很大一笔金额，足够判诈骗罪了。”史密斯沉沉面色，假意诈他。即使福尔摩斯已经指出那本书的去向，可这并不影响书籍本身成为某种筹码。虽然她在刑审侦查学上表现并不出色，但加上福尔摩斯这幅冷硬模样，应当大半部分人都会相信她所说的话。  
“拿出证据来，或者不再把我当做嫌疑犯看待。我和你们合作的前提就是否认我本人不是罪犯。”庞德相当粗鲁地指着史密斯的脸，言语间多有挑衅意味，“如果你继续这样指责我，我会反过来告你诬陷的，洛尔卡小姐。”  
没有诈到他不提，甚至把自己也带了进去，简直是世上经典的自作自受。史密斯有些懊恼，但也怀疑起庞德的底细。如此激烈的话语听起来确实就像一位罪犯所会运用的。倘若庞德这般善于回答问题并能看清对方的底细（至少比她好些），他是否在警方盘查中作了伪证也不得而知。从不知难而退的史密斯正欲继续谈话时，福尔摩斯突然打断了她。  
“庞德先生，谎言对谁都毫无意义。”福尔摩斯如鹰般锐利的目光扫视过整个屋子，就像是位每一件物品估价的银行抵押员，理性、却又稍显冷血，“但如果你不愿真诚相谈，我们也不必于此再浪费时间了。”  
“请便。”庞德伸手做请，一副轰走二人的样子，“我问心无愧。”  
福尔摩斯发出一声冷哼，在心里喊上史密斯，面色极为难看地离开了屋子。他依旧很快便陷入独自一人的沉思当中：但这一次，他并没有之前同邓恩交涉离开时那般警惕了。史密斯也试着问过他，可福尔摩斯却不再回答，兀自在车中沉默地思索着。

对蕾切尔·米尔沃顿的造访安排在最后。她住在伦敦市中心的一栋老旧房屋内，而史密斯是断不愿把车开进城内的——伦敦市中心，开车还不如坐地铁或骑车来的方便。她试探性地问了几句，福尔摩斯却照样一句不回，令史密斯又气又恼，最终只能乖乖开车进市中心一日游。  
如此看来，从战场上回来的军医华生一定有一副好脾气。史密斯在心底抱怨几句，伸手想叫醒福尔摩斯。可他却骤然睁开翠绿色的双眼。  
某种独特的、细微的魔力波动。并非来源于史密斯，而是一位真真正正的魔术师，拥有着庞大的魔力存储和累计数代的魔术回路，且绝非善类。顾不得形象与否，福尔摩斯瞬间武装完毕，翻身握住史密斯的口鼻，把她按在驾驶座上，一面提醒她压低呼吸一面沉默地审视着车窗外路过的人群。  
但外面的世界看起来平静又正常，就像是每一条伦敦市中心的街道在周末时该有的那样。即使福尔摩斯从不怀疑自己的直觉，此刻也多了些踌躇。当下位置离伦敦时钟塔很近，出现些许偶然的魔力波动也是常事。何况他还是在成为英灵后才接触的魔术本身，对这等远古秘术常存误解也有可能。  
“……你先等等。”福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，在心底同史密斯说道。见史密斯直白地翻个白眼点点头，他才松开手放心地打开车门，以装备完整的姿势独自一人站上街道。  
没有人注意到他。  
来往的匆匆行人，无一人在意他为何身着如此衣物、孤身一人站在此处。纵然当下社会开放，尊重个人选择，福尔摩斯也很难相信现下英国能开放至如此地步，连丝毫目光都不会挪向身带如此庞大设备的怪异之人。  
“下午好。”远处的白人突然挥挥手，同他打招呼，似乎是整条街上唯一注意到他存在的人，“你是在寻找御主吗？”女人黑发绿眼，带些后天养成的日本风格，和苏格兰场探员给出的照片上一模一样。福尔摩斯笃信，向他招手的就是失踪的蕾切尔·米尔沃顿，也是他们此行的目的。而她非常“刚巧”的——是一名魔术师。  
“我有御主。”福尔摩斯向前一步，让随风飘起的衣摆挡住她妄图向内窥探的锐利目光。  
米尔沃顿眯起双眼，声音中多有不忿：“真遗憾，分明是我召唤的你。”她的手腕上骤然燃起红光，繁复的结印标志魔术的形成——来自东方的咒语。米尔沃顿猛地挥手向下，操控充盈魔力的子弹向福尔摩斯……或他身后车中的史密斯袭去。  
杀气。  
混迹拳台的史密斯很清楚一场搏斗开始前的紧张，即使隔着车窗，她也很清楚这突如其来威胁的可怖程度。她解开安全带，回身望向后车窗，努力地试图探到一点斗争的情况。  
米尔沃顿的袭击对福尔摩斯毫无作用，感官远超人类的英灵仅用一根手杖就格挡住米尔沃顿的首轮袭击。但米尔沃顿并不愿意善罢甘休，来回几个攻防拉锯，密密麻麻降下的魔力弹几乎布满整个天空。  
史密斯还在车内。身为毫无魔术基础的普通人，她在米尔沃顿面前不堪一击。这场斗争的胜利并非以是否击败米尔沃顿决定，而是是否能够保全史密斯。福尔摩斯不愿同她在车后争斗，回合内寻找间隙试图近身，把米尔沃顿拖离史密斯身边。在格挡下最后三枚魔力弹后，借助外骨骼的帮助，福尔摩斯高高跃起，向米尔沃顿跃去。放大镜聚焦的光芒凝结在米尔沃顿身旁，她匆忙布下结界，但福尔摩斯不费吹灰之力就将它击破，猛地给予米尔沃顿腹部一个精准无误的击打。  
那就是魔术做造就的不可抗力。  
史密斯早就听闻巴顿术的奇妙，但真实在眼前看到经由英灵所演绎的却是另一回事。起手的杖击精妙而完美，福尔摩斯招招直逼对手命门。不要说是看起来少有练习近身法术的米尔沃顿，即使是史密斯圈子内最负盛名的格斗家也未必能挡下如此几轮击打。倘若对方是寻常人，绝无逃脱的可能性——但米尔沃顿却逃了。  
白线织就的蝴蝶骤然从米尔沃顿体内钻出，转而在福尔摩斯身后又聚成人形。几枚黑色物质向福尔摩斯袭去，他本能地避开攻击，回头奔赴史密斯身旁，与米尔沃顿展开又一轮争斗。  
体内奔腾的魔力所剩无几，倘若还想保持现界的可能性，福尔摩斯必须停手。但他不能——他绝不能输在这里。  
英灵绝不能让御主死亡。  
来自后脑的疼痛让米尔沃顿停了半拍，福尔摩斯向后望去，发现史密斯正握着不知从哪里找到的钢管。失去车辆的阻隔，米尔沃顿索性放弃向福尔摩斯进攻，直奔史密斯身边。短短一臂的距离间，她正欲念咒，一记左勾拳完美地击中她的下颌骨。米尔沃顿没能反击，史密斯就进一步向前攻去，力图干扰她对福尔摩斯的攻击。  
福尔摩斯很确信史密斯下了杀手，但这远远不够：她是一位出色的拳手，但这不代表在魔术师面前她就存在优势。米尔沃顿又一次化作蝴蝶，出现在其他位置上。福尔摩斯第一事件向她冲去，希望将米尔沃顿尽可能地带离史密斯身边。  
可米尔沃顿忽得发出一声冷笑，没等史密斯反应过来，她的手指就已对准史密斯的心脏。充斥魔力的宝石化作携有巨大威力的武器自空中袭下，福尔摩斯试图用手杖格挡，但面对如此武器，缺乏魔力的他不过是竭泽而渔。  
“——！”  
史密斯不是第一次看见血。  
她看到过很多血液：在解剖台上、在拳台上、在自己身上。但如今，四处飞溅的血液把她的眼前都染成了无法遏制的红，鲜艳得令人惧怕。福尔摩斯的右臂被血液染红，防身所用的手杖已断裂成几截，了无生气地丢在地上。  
但不能认输。  
“……是你搭建的镜面世界。”疼痛加重了福尔摩斯的呼吸声，“怪不得。”  
“现在才意识到吗，大侦探。”米尔沃顿在远处地面上站定，略带自豪地看着已失去大半战力的福尔摩斯，“在这个世界里，你永远赢不了我。而我也不想伤害你——很快你就会成为我的从者了。”  
“我一直对姓米尔沃顿的没什么好感。”福尔摩斯推推身后的史密斯，让她上车。  
没有魔力联结，米尔沃顿不知灵核情况，为了保全自己以后的从者，下手自然更轻一些。因此即使断掉半边臂膀，福尔摩斯依然能挡下米尔沃顿的攻击。  
见史密斯发动汽车，福尔摩斯跃上车顶，居高临下俯视着以魔术强化双腿力图追上人类科技的米尔沃顿。二者能力实质相差不远：在他的年代，魔术还能更胜一筹；可当下时代，人类科技早已跃过魔术，实现了无数种魔术所无法达到的不可能。  
一切神秘终将被科学与逻辑解答。福尔摩斯如此相信，自然也愿如此制敌。镜面世界是魔术师的领域，他难以获得任何优待，但这里可是伦敦——是他编制数年的蛛网所覆盖的城市，是他早已深入了解每个角落的城市。纵然神秘学内容全如其名，可其中也有逻辑所寻。  
若伦敦一如当年……  
镜面界空空如也的街道令史密斯难得把车开到难以想象的速度，忽视掉每个红绿灯，她穿行在星罗棋布的建筑群中。最终，伴随一个近乎可怖的漂移，她在终点前完美地停车熄火。  
强大的魔力同时向二人宣告它的存在，福尔摩斯起身站在车上，任由他的大衣外套随风飘摆。史密斯仍旧不知发生了什么，她只见紧随其后的米尔沃顿突然停在街角，试图操纵一些魔术攻击他们。但就像面前有一堵空气墙般——米尔沃顿每一寸攻击都被挡下，少部分被弹回的灼烧了她的手腕，将同样的痛苦反馈给这位几分钟前气质昂昂宣告史密斯即将死亡的魔术师。  
福尔摩斯跃下车顶，手中又有了一柄手杖。崭新、精致，正如他之前所拿的一样。  
“欢迎来到贝克街，米尔沃顿女士。”


	5. Chapter 5

米尔沃顿没有试图突破那层结界。  
英灵的存在其中一条即为信仰。被人类所忘却的孤单英灵存在数目寥寥无几，与此同时，越是被人类所敬仰的英灵，某种程度上，能够获得更多的魔力。史密斯或许不清楚此事，但米尔沃顿非常清楚。身为普通魔术师，在贝克街挑战福尔摩斯无异于以卵击石。即使魔力匮乏，贝克街的地缘媒介也远大于镜面世界的阻隔。何况此时此刻，在现实世界中，此处遍布前来朝圣的福尔摩斯信徒。  
镜面空间逐渐闭合消失，史密斯冲下车，撑住差点倒在地上的福尔摩斯。  
现实世界比镜面界繁华也吵嚷许多，向他二人投来异样眼光的人士也逐渐增多，有些甚至蠢蠢欲动想要通知警方这不寻常一幕。史密斯从后备箱里拿了一条披肩，裹住浑身是血的福尔摩斯，加上他又换上的普通休闲西装，姑且算是把报警危机解除了。但如此严重的伤势，除了前去医院，史密斯不知如何是好。  
“不去医院。”福尔摩斯很清楚她在想什么，格外明确地否决了她的想法，“魔力就能修补这一切。我需要待在贝克街。”  
“……这周边有家酒店，你能走到那里吗。”  
“好。”

正如福尔摩斯所说，在床上直挺挺地躺了大半天之后，他的气色确实比早些时候好多了。但他的右臂仍然保持着之前的状态，丝毫没有被修补完全的痕迹。半个医学出身，史密斯很清楚福尔摩斯的伤势之严重，在这种看起来生死攸关的伤势前，她没有耐心在这里一直耗下去。不论如何，福尔摩斯都得去医院看看。  
“我没觉得这有用。”史密斯简捷明了地切入主题，向床上一个下午一言不发的福尔摩斯发出某种“挑战”，“你得去医院，拍个片子，然后或许需要手术，再静养。不然伤是不会好的。”  
“英灵的身体同人类不同。”福尔摩斯半抬起眼来，懒洋洋地同她说，“组成以太体的本质是魔力。只要拥有魔力，以太体可以迅速恢复成原来的样子。”  
“这里是贝克街，我做了所有你所说的事，但我没见你有什么好转。如果你说得是对的，为什么你的手臂现在还在往外渗血。”  
“地缘能提供的魔力并不多。”  
“那什么方式会比较快。”  
福尔摩斯呼吸一滞。  
“我不希望看你这么下去。虽然有效，但太慢了。我知道受伤后持续的疼痛有多难受。”史密斯搬把椅子坐到福尔摩斯身旁，非常严肃地同他说，“你是为了保护我所受伤，因此，我会为你做一切我能做到的事，去让你尽快地好起来。如果有这种方法，只要是我能做到的、不违背法律的，请你务必告诉我。”  
她确实能做到。非常简单……简单到讲出口时史密斯一定会感叹难以置信，同时轻而易举地点头答应。现代女性比他那时的女性要开放的多。但那不行。福尔摩斯保有他自己的原则，一位合格的绅士不应让女士沦到那般可悲的境地。然而地缘媒介所提供的魔力确实少得可怜，假若他躺在这里一动不动，也要好几日才能提供修复身体的魔力。到那时，不论米尔沃顿在盘算什么，他都没有再回旋的余地了。  
“……有。”犹豫再三，福尔摩斯缓缓地点点头。  
史密斯双眼一亮，笃定地看着他：“是什么。”  
她会答应自己的一切要求，不论出于愧疚还是善意——福尔摩斯很清楚这点。  
“血液。”福尔摩斯说，“魔术师的血液里存储着高浓度的魔力。即使不是魔术师，你身为我的御主，血液中的魔力也足够我从目前的状况里恢复。”  
如福尔摩斯所料，史密斯甚至没有任何惊讶就接受了这件事。但他未曾料到，史密斯从随身包中取出小刀，卷起袖子，丝毫没有犹豫，在手腕下方划下深深一刀。疼痛让她略微蹙起眉来，但很快，她就从这种疼痛中舒展开。拳台上的经验让她能够冷静的应对疼痛和血液，而位于解剖台前的多次实践则令她极为精准地割开血管。鲜血裹挟着魔力的甜美香气溢在白皙的小臂上，更胜可卡因或吗啡的存在，诱惑着福尔摩斯。他甚至没来得及向史密斯请求，渴求魔力的身体就自顾自攀上那处。  
他伸出舌尖，舔舐着溢出的血液，继而整个覆上。猩甜的味道在口中弥漫开来，福尔摩斯单手捧起史密斯的胳膊，贪婪地吮吸着那些宝贵的血液。汩汩涌进身体的魔力逐渐修复他受伤的身体。魔力充盈所带来的快乐无与伦比。但福尔摩斯依旧在心中估计着数量：他必须适可而止，否则不要谈史密斯的健康，她的性命都有可能被他夺去。  
临近一百毫升的血液中的魔力已足够将身体修复完毕，甚至还能让他再储备一些，防止第二次争斗。福尔摩斯松开史密斯的手臂，血液流失后逐渐泛白的伤口在昏暗的光线下显得格外可怖。如此深且重的伤口，之后是否会留下疤痕都难以确定，更何况后期的愈合。  
这是一种极为卑劣的生存方式。  
如传说中不曾存在的生物一般卑劣的以血为生，令存活都会蒙上一层灰暗。  
但另一种方式，史密斯则会沦入一种极为可悲的境地。福尔摩斯的骄傲让他难以接受此事：他一人的卑劣可说是个人选择;然而，拉一位女性下水以那龌龊事苟且偷生，让身为女性的御主变得同般低劣，是极为违背他个人道德原则的。  
也许是因为来自血液的魔力极为珍贵需要珍惜，福尔摩斯没有打破结束后的漫长沉默，反而灵体化消失在空气中。  
史密斯耸耸肩，用带来的披肩简单地包扎住伤口，决定先去药房买些纱布和缝合线。  
窗外干枯的树上，一只沉睡的铁灰色猫头鹰睁开双眼，敏锐地眨了几下。很快，它化成一滩水银，淅淅沥沥地从树上滴下，消失在泥土中。

在学习期间，老师对他们缝合的要求很低，大家都因为不用一天到晚打结而松了口气。结果真等用上了，反而觉得不太够用。缝合好刀伤最末一截，史密斯审视着自己歪歪扭扭的缝合线，稍显厌恶的咂咂舌。她不太在意会不会留疤：她的身上已经有很多拳台上的伤疤了，不在乎这一个两个。反倒是该如何糊弄那些对伤口敏感的罪案组同事们更令她头疼。她从医药箱里取出绷带，正想自己缠好，没想到消失了大半天的福尔摩斯却突兀地从虚无的空气中出现，过度自然地接过绷带，替她细细缠好手臂。  
史密斯有很多话想问他。  
比如米尔沃顿为什么说是她召唤了他。比如什么是镜面界。比如贝克街究竟有什么东西可以阻拦米尔沃顿。又比如，福尔摩斯为什么要执拗地保护她，而不是接受米尔沃顿的请求——米尔沃顿看起来更像哈利波特——或者赫敏·格兰杰——而她就是个彻头彻尾对此一窍不通的麻瓜。倘若要她来选，自然是选米尔沃顿更有价值。这些稀奇古怪的问题在她脑中纠缠，从肯辛顿住宅发生命案到现在，史密斯从没想通过。是的，她确实不是个热衷于对每个事物刨根问底的人，更多的是接受所有发生的事情，可这一切太庞大了，庞大到她觉得自己进入了一个根本无法触及的全新领域，进退两难。  
“……米尔沃顿是杀死费舍的凶手吗。”  
话音未落，史密斯就后悔了。她有那么多的问题，最终也只能问出这短短一句。可她还能问什么呢？福尔摩斯的沉默与抗拒弥漫出一屋子的尴尬氛围，史密斯再傻也不会贸然惹怒这位不好相处的大侦探。  
福尔摩斯缠好了绷带，在末尾系上一个精致小巧的蝴蝶结：“也许不是。”  
“什么叫也许不是。”史密斯脱口而出。  
“假设她说得是真的，她召唤了我——但我没被她‘召唤’也是事实。然而，如果‘召唤’仅仅指画出召唤阵和摆放圣遗物的话，两个事实就能同时成立了。由此把所有线索连在一起。蕾切尔·米尔沃顿，和她的前人——查尔斯·奥卡斯塔·米尔沃顿一样恶劣。她接近费舍先生的目的就是获得圣遗物，那本《比顿圣诞年刊》。继而，为了画出法阵，她捅了费舍先生一刀。但一刀的血并不够，她又下了第二刀。”  
“后背的那两道贯穿伤！”史密斯惊呼出声，“但地板上没有血液。”  
“没错。这就是她的高明之处。她很擅长掩盖和收尾工作，就像你今天看到的一样。”  
“这不能说明费舍先生为什么……那两道伤并不是致命伤。”  
“当然不是。这之后，她的召唤理所当然出错了。如果程序正常，她召唤无误，我现在不会是你的从者。”  
“可我只是个普通人。”史密斯蹙紧眉头，收回手，紧紧地盯着坐在旁侧沙发的福尔摩斯，“为什么……她出错了？会不会是你认错人了？”她最开始就想问的。她终于问了。  
“不会。那本年刊是假的。米尔沃顿开始召唤后很快就发现了年刊并非真货，那时费舍先生还活着：他的遗言不是‘复仇’，是‘蕾切尔’，非常明显。没有圣遗物，米尔沃顿只会召唤出和自己相性较好的英灵。但看样子，查尔斯·米尔沃顿没有回应她的召唤。所以她的召唤在实践层面上直接失败了。她并没有‘召唤’出我，仅仅是做好了‘召唤’的所有准备工作。按结局来看，她算是为别人做了嫁衣裳。至于你。”福尔摩斯顿顿，语气里带些犹豫，“我没有认错御主。”他很讨厌未知，更讨厌别人前来询问他的未知。但许多事情，正如他在晚年意识到的那般，或许提前说清会更好。他一生孤独，却也终究在岁月的磨砺下学会了如何不近不疏地同他人相处。“是你身上有某种东西，让我从英灵座上追寻到此。但我尚不明晰究竟是什么。但你填补上了米尔沃顿没能填补的空缺：圣遗物，或者相性程度。你是我的御主，我是你的从者，你身上的令咒就是这份契约最强大的证明。”史密斯的想法很好推理，福尔摩斯甚至都不用再看她第三眼就能知道她目光中的躲闪。但他并无他意……即使说出口会某种程度上伤害到史密斯的感情，可……“我保护你是出于本能。”福尔摩斯主动填补上史密斯疑问的最后一片空白，“英灵存世依赖于魔力，魔力由御主提供，失去御主的英灵难存于世。如果我想活下去，我必须保证你要活下去。”  
出乎福尔摩斯的预测，史密斯突然松了口气。这段话就像是有什么魔力一样，让她整个人都放松下来，闲适地靠在沙发上，嘴角甚至向上扬起，露出一个漂亮的笑容。  
“我一直以为你是个圣人……我可不喜欢欠别人这种人情。”  
“我从来都不是，史密斯女士。我不是圣人。也许我站在天使这一侧，但不要想错了，我绝不是天使。”  
“真的有人觉得你是天使吗？要我说，你更像是克劳利。”  
“什么？”  
“末日来前总会有好兆头的。”史密斯笑笑，“你说过，只有圣杯战争才能召唤从者……我猜那就算是世界末日了，其实我也觉得案子破不了是世界末日。总而言之，我想你就是那个好兆头。反正我是这么相信的。”


	6. Chapter 6

工作日一切如常。警探们依旧忙于案件的侦破工作，病理实验室也一如既往的处理着诸多化验样品。感谢实验室的白衣永远是长袖——即使是最敏锐的警探也没能察觉史密斯手腕上的刀伤，或者察觉到早上用一次性电邮向他们告知线索的匿名人是史密斯。犯罪从无淡旺季之分，故而这份线索躺在各路警探的案头，最终被分配给了几个打杂的新人，叫他们盯紧各家拍卖场，如此就再无下文。  
福尔摩斯虽然对此不置可否，但心底对新苏格兰场的评价自然是又跌了几个台阶。倒不是他不愿帮助苏格兰场，他从很早前就能接受一切功名利禄归于苏格兰场这件事，若是说确切了，大抵是对现代人探案能力的又一次哀叹罢了。即使有无数先进的设备与数目充足的专业人士，他们仍然不会加以利用，甚至还长出了拖延症这种坏毛病，在对线索的等待中把如此有趣（复杂）的案件拖到天荒地老，没有任何焦虑不安的情绪。若是换了他，别说等上几天，仅仅是半天联络时间就够他心烦的，连食物都不愿吃的心烦；现在倒是一劳永逸地解决了这个问题。  
好在现代人的网络技术确实发达，或更准确一点说，邓恩心急如许，在意识到那本《比顿圣诞年刊》是假书后急着脱手。寻常工作还没做上几日，转到来周，他们就顺着网络拍卖上的夸张价格找到了拍卖场，继而又追本溯源，在出伦敦的路上截下邓恩，将他传唤到警察局审讯。无论如何，窃书之事已成事实，邓恩总要接受审问再经受牢狱之灾的。不过，既然那本年刊只是不值钱的复刻本，他也在狱中待不了多长时间。如此一来，留给警探们找寻真相的时间就格外紧张。大部分负责此案的警探都认为本案是为财杀人：邓恩残忍地杀死了同僚费舍，又夺走了《比顿圣诞年刊》（最终运气不好，发现是本假书）。但仍有少部分调查组成员——准确地说，莉莉·史密斯——认定邓恩不是杀人犯。  
“庞德，见鬼的庞德！”她用力摔上办公室的门，声音之响完全凸显了她的满腔怒火。幸运的是，与她同办公室的其他三位各自泡在多个实验室里，而剩下的都是冻在尸体储藏室里的死人，没人会为这震天动地的响声向她抱怨。  
“你可以不用这种方式提醒我出现。”好吧，还有另外一个人。史密斯不情不愿地把目光挪到福尔摩斯身上，她确信这位大侦探已经对整个案件有了自己的判断，而且是包括真凶的那种判断。但他总是避而不谈，不论史密斯用怎样的方式向他打听看法，他总能熟练地搪塞掉每一个问题。  
“他们在审问邓恩。”史密斯拣颗胶囊丢进咖啡机里，又往杯子里加了整整两勺黄糖，把冲泡好的咖啡递给福尔摩斯，“但我总觉得是庞德。他的行为很怪异，面对调查太过熟练了，街头混混都比他来得生疏。”她另给自己做了一杯，只加了半勺糖，她一向不喜欢咖啡太甜，两勺糖对她来说会让咖啡变成极度难喝的糖水。  
“你很接近答案了。”福尔摩斯抿上一口咖啡，熟练地坐进史密斯的转椅里，“但你只是在看，却没有观察。”  
“我在观察。他应对警察很熟练，用语稍有些粗鲁……好吧，这确实也有我盘问的错。但我怀疑他很可能做了伪证。至于其余，我着实没能看出来什么。”  
“看人先看手，史密斯女士，然后看袖口、裤膝和鞋。”  
“一周多了，如果不是白板上贴着一张他的正面照片，我甚至不会记得他的脸长什么样。”史密斯嘟囔一句，“他的手又怎么了？”  
“水肿着，却依旧保持着相当程度的柔韧性和大拇指与尾指间自然而然的跨越感，他曾常年累月的练习钢琴，毋庸置疑的，但后来放弃了。如果长期演奏，甲床会被手指肌肉包裹，但他并没有，手部肌肉也不够发达，足以见得他未能坚持钢琴的兴趣。另外，你能看到他手上的几个茧子，位置非常独特，甚至你手上也存在，你可以看看自己的指根。”  
“……他常去健身房？”  
“不是常去，是定期。一周三次到四次，比你的频率还要高——如果我的观察没有错误，你的习惯是每两周去三次。但他近几年来却懈怠了，那些茧子在逐渐消退。”  
“等等，他曾经长期练习钢琴，保持高强度的健身，但近两三年来却都放弃了？”  
“正是如此。还有，你也能看到，他的房子很新。”  
“是很新，像是近些年新换的……加上他的表现……等等，这么说来，他曾是个演员？或者艺术工作者？需要音乐细胞，同时还得有良好的体格，我觉得演员的可能性大些。”史密斯蹙紧眉头，“你是想试图向我暗示这个吗。”  
“看来你还不算太无可救药。”福尔摩斯点点头，“他是个演员。但出身应当算不上富裕，职业生涯也很灰暗，直到前几年，他都在底层演一些低成本的小片子或粉丝电影，大半是花瓶角色，因此长期保持着良好的身材。但停止锻炼以后他就没再接过片子了，整个人也发福不少。”  
“等等，这些东西你从哪儿知道的？警方怎么都没调查出来。”  
“谷歌识图。侦探总要与时俱进。”福尔摩斯一脸无辜地耸耸肩，“他用得是艺名：维克多·威廉姆，甚至连个经纪人都没有，整个页面上就两张照片，还有一张扮成了人猿。”  
“总而言之，他曾是一个小成本电影演员，最近几年停掉了演员工作，却收获颇丰还换了房子，搞起推理小说评论。”史密斯低骂一声，她怎么没能早点想通这件事，“费舍付钱给他？”  
“你终于得出了结论，史密斯女士，有些过于漫长了，不过答案是正确的，值得夸奖。但我还是很惊讶，警方到现在都没能查出庞德自称写下的那几篇文章本身是费舍的作品。几十年前，费舍就曾用这个笔名活动过，但反响非常一般，如果你在几个大型的福学研究论坛上搜索，你可以搜索到几篇不成熟的文章，其中甚至包括论证我和艾琳·艾德勒结婚并育有一子——我多次向华生强调，我此生都不会结婚，以免影响我的判断力，而我更没爱过什么人。但看看这些粉丝，有个孩子——妻子是那个女人！”  
有些时候，你最好祈祷自己喜欢的虚拟人物不存在于现实。史密斯决心忽视福尔摩斯对其中荒谬论文的反感与辩驳，把话题拽回问题本身。“所以费舍请庞德来作为虚假的对手，用吵架来提升自己在圈子里的名气，一切原本就是他的自导自演。而庞德赖以为生的表演技巧出乎人意料的出色，少年期又经历过盘查，为此应对自如。”她放下咖啡杯，让福尔摩斯起身，登录内网找寻案件资料，“如此一来，庞德确实没有杀掉费舍的理由……但他为什么不向警方坦白呢？”  
“合同里应当包含一次性结清的封口费，而他具有敬业这种美德，对于一位出色的演员来说，这不算太难。”  
“好……吧。”史密斯盯着没有任何内容更新的证物，“那现在怎么办？我再发一封匿名信？”  
“最好不要。”福尔摩斯斩钉截铁地拒绝了她的提议，“这个案件苏格兰场不需要参与更多了。”  
“但米尔沃顿是英国公民——她是吧？她应当也是犯人？”  
“罪行不是故意杀人，我这一周多都忙于现场的魔术溯源。”  
“我怎么不知道？”  
“感谢灵体化，我去肯辛顿的速度比你想得更快。很多次你忙于和拳馆朋友社交或是和工作伙伴吃午餐时，我就去转了好几圈了。而最重要的是，粗枝大叶的同时，你不善魔术，很难察觉到我是否在你身边，大部分时间你感应到的只是我在活着。”  
“这真是一个很实用的连接和结论。”史密斯带些讽刺地点点头，但还是继续顺着福尔摩斯的话向下讲去：她对魔术一窍不通，这毋庸置疑，“结果呢，你发现了什么？”  
“费舍先生的致命伤并非出自米尔沃顿。”福尔摩斯顿顿，“他的死亡更大程度上是个不幸的意外。”  
“不幸的意外？！”史密斯几乎要从椅子上跳起来，“你听着，福尔摩斯，不论你是多伟大的侦探，我不能接受这个事实。没有意外能造成那么大的伤口。如果你觉得苏格兰场管不了这件事，我想魔术界应该也有个苏格兰场，或者充斥一群傲罗的魔法部——随便什么，去找他们。意外不是一个能说服我的理由，我会继续发消息告诉苏格兰场庞德的事，当然，这次还有米尔沃顿。”  
“魔术界当然有主导的协会。但这正是问题所在。”福尔摩斯面无表情地拔掉插销，在电脑主机挣扎一阵最终熄灭后转过身来盯着史密斯，他一向不喜欢有人不相信他的结论，“杀死费舍的人不是米尔沃顿，米尔沃顿却负责了善后工作。你认为杀死费舍的人是什么样的？”  
“……某个对米尔沃顿很重要的人？”  
“不，是让米尔沃顿畏惧的人，或者畏惧的某个机构。米尔沃顿的行为——在没有圣杯战争时召唤英灵——是彻头彻尾的禁忌。管理魔术界的机构自然而然会派人来阻止她，他们理所当然的发生了一场大战。对方在空隙中没有留意到费舍，米尔沃顿也一样，所以某次格挡中，那一刀就落在了当时还活着的费舍身上。”福尔摩斯说，“她不是为了隐藏杀人证据才做处理的，她是为了不被任何人追责。在那之后，她占了上风，理所当然，她能和身为从者的我打成平手，即使我当时缺乏魔力，也足以见得她的水准。机构派来的人被迫逃走，而她重新布置现场，主要是消除魔力痕迹，以防机构沿此追踪到她。”他把空荡的咖啡杯放进水池里，“这正是我们为什么不能联络那些专业机构，因为他们正是犯下过失杀人罪的犯人。”另一个重要的事是，时计塔会想方设法地让他离开这个世界。福尔摩斯决定暂时不告诉史密斯这件事。一个从者对于魔术师来说是无法控制的隐患，是一个没有倒计时的炸弹，随时随地都有可能演变成一场灾难。只需要史密斯一道令咒，他就会从这个世界灰飞烟灭，再次回到无聊至极的英灵座上。诚然，他认为史密斯是会征询他意见的那种人（从她割开手臂给他血液就能看出来），可不论史密斯如何决定，福尔摩斯都不认为她能抵抗得过魔术迷药的作用：他年轻时曾胆大妄为地尝试过，结果非常凄惨，并让他自此之后对魔术界敬而远之。  
他还挺喜欢这个时代的。或者准确点说，他永远热爱着伦敦这座城市，热爱在这九百万人口的中央，感受细线上每一个细微的波动，探查每个街巷最深处的肮脏秘密。纵然他不是个在意长命百岁的人，福尔摩斯依旧渴望珍惜这来之不易的机会，能再于伦敦“居住”上一番时日。  
“官僚主义加上‘内部消息’，全天下的政府机构都一个样。”身为议员的女儿，史密斯对这套官方机构的说法可是轻车熟路，曾经还有人想通过和她打好关系来让她母亲办事呢，“那我们就坐在这儿，等米尔沃顿再来和你打上一架？那得等到什么时候。”  
“不会太慢的。”福尔摩斯沉声道。他的目光落在屋外盘旋的白鸽身上，停了一阵，最终在它们成群结队地飞离时收了回来。“毕竟，他们已经知道了。”


	7. Chapter 7

福尔摩斯从一开始就知道事情会演变成这样。其实也不是一开始，他看到魔术协会监视的鸟类，以为最初来接触的会是他们。但米尔沃顿后来居上：那女人一直等着他魔力衰竭。好在前些日子他总时不时去贝克街转转，当下储备还算可观。  
然而几个小小的疏忽，几次胆大妄为地溜走，以及几次无事发生的日常；这完全不是百分之五十的几率，接近百分之百，是他松懈警惕后造成的尴尬局面。他一直以为女孩们从小都会被教导安全与警惕，却把他这位自出生后就练拳、又差些加入专业格斗竞赛的女性御主不像其他女人一样对陌生人——或者危险的敌人——充斥警惕性忘得干干净净。  
但她应该至少还记得呼唤英灵；除非她连呼唤英灵的能力都失去了。  
笃信米尔沃顿给予了史密斯某种程度上的迷药，福尔摩斯加快脚步，在楼宇间沿着细小的魔力感应飞奔而去。

史密斯对天发誓她只是喝了一杯茶，一杯从警局楼下咖啡厅买来的茶，连那和她关系不错的咖啡师都一模一样，还在她的杯子上悄悄留下了电话号码，一切都很正常，再正常不过了。但那杯茶就像是掺了大麻，虽然她压根没抽过大麻（当时她可在为专业运动员测试做准备，套餐外的饮食一概禁止），不过这种飘飘欲仙的感觉很……不好。  
轻微地天旋地转变成重度头晕目眩，在闭上眼睛前，史密斯看到米尔沃顿的脸在自己眼前出现，还假装成她的朋友，好心地要把她“送去医院”。  
送去医院倒是不假，不过史密斯觉得，那应该不包括医院的天台，也不包括把她用魔力锁在天台顶层的水塔框架上。她试着挣扎了几下，魔力造就的细线比她想象中的还要难缠，几乎没有任何磨断的可能性，在挣扎中还让她落了几滴血。  
“我希望这件事和平解决。”留意到她醒来，米尔沃顿回身冲她笑笑，言语间带着威胁，“我可以直接杀掉你，但那样我也无法得到令咒。所以不妨在那位侦探到来前，我们先解决这个问题。”她从指尖牵出一丝红线，手指循着衣摆向内探到史密斯的令咒上，“按我说的做，把令咒转让给我，之后所有事与你无关，你继续回去过你的普通人生活。”  
“我不觉得这事很靠谱。”史密斯毫无畏惧，“听说魔术协会已经在搜捕你了，成为通缉犯的滋味应当不好受吧。”虽然魔术协会这个词是她现编的，但史密斯依旧决定故作镇定地诈上一诈。如果米尔沃顿能有破绽，她就有机会突围。  
不论米尔沃顿的最终目的是什么，史密斯都不认为将能够控制福尔摩斯的令咒移交给她是是一个好选择。实际上，也许那只会更糟。在史密斯的一生中，她从未被教导过因为自身会受损，就“明智地置身事外”。她被教导永远坚韧，永远勇敢，永远做那些对的事，永远站在正义这一边，永远待人善良。把福尔摩斯当做可以交易的物品来看早已触及她的底线，又何必提及米尔沃顿之后会做什么。既然福尔摩斯在第一次就拒绝了米尔沃顿的邀请，史密斯也不必代替他本人作出其他的应允。  
“你的心跳可是把你出卖了。”米尔沃顿掀起她的衣服，满意地欣赏着胸下的繁复花纹，从衣兜里取出一纸契约，“另外，我根本不害怕他们的搜捕。如果有了英灵，我还会怕谁呢。”  
“你该怕的，怕英灵会叛变。上一届圣杯战争里就有这样的记录，走错一步，你就是下一个。”  
还没等米尔沃顿将契约书展开，福尔摩斯的声音反倒先一步传来。比起半月前的对战，他的魔力显然更为充足了。即使迟钝如史密斯，也能感受到那种铺天盖地的压抑感。原来这就是英灵的能力——足以让米尔沃顿肆意妄为的能力。  
“是吗。”米尔沃顿收起契约书，她确实被这番话惹火了。咏唱之前，杀意早已聚集。  
隔着数米的距离，福尔摩斯却仍然能探查那些微的魔力波动。米尔沃顿还没出手，他就早已提前开始第一次攻击。这本是不够绅士的行为，但在解救女主人时，一切都可以另外谈论。  
伦敦的魔力令人迷乱到难以找寻方向，何况史密斯还是一位彻头彻尾的普通人，与福尔摩斯之间的魔力连接弱得可怕。如果不是熟悉的血液味道指引福尔摩斯摸索到这栋大楼，也许在他还没能找到史密斯的所在时，他就已被半强迫地转手给米尔沃顿，成为米尔沃顿的英灵。  
这是他绝不愿接受的事实，也是会用尽全力反抗的结局。  
英灵与魔术师的差距之巨大一向难以弥补，上一次米尔沃顿得益于福尔摩斯魔力储备的缺乏，但这一次，她不再能受益于此了。福尔摩斯充足的魔力让他能轻而易举地让无数道饱含能量的光芒聚焦在米尔沃顿身上，继而造出空隙逼近她身前，以近战方式取胜。他的时间不太多，即使是“充足”的魔力，对一次灵基全解放的战斗来说也远远不够。虽然稍稍分了些神解开了禁锢史密斯的绳索，但她却没有离开天台，反而等待着时机。  
这次，福尔摩斯选择和这位独特的御主妥协。但他没有掉以轻心。他转了一个方向，把史密斯护在身后。只要他还有魔力、还能阻挡米尔沃顿的攻击，史密斯就不会被以任何形式偷袭。  
高能量的魔力对撞让整个天台上都泛起砂石，史密斯抬手挡住脸颊，紧紧地观察着烟雾中移动的两个光点。她不足以插手这等级的战争，但不代表她就一无是处。上一次对决，米尔沃顿的缺陷早已暴露：她的魔术是一流的，在普通魔术师里也应当是相当出色的一位，但她在近战上能力极差，只消位置准确的几拳，她就会和每个普通人一样躺在骨科病房，为她的肋骨或是胫骨骨折而哀嚎。福尔摩斯的魔力或许不够充足，由不得他逞多久的威风就会失败，如果在此之前能找到一处破绽继而以物理形式进行打击，对魔力上的要求就会变得低些。而她即使已是老胳膊老腿的业余人士，不复当年在拳台上的勇猛，也笃信自己能够在那一瞬间突入其中，给予肉体最本质的打击。  
魔术师与从者间的魔术战不容分心。顾不得史密斯在想什么，福尔摩斯冲上前去，突破米尔沃顿的最后一道防线。成为从者后，被强化的巴顿术的使用与宝具释放所需要的魔力量并无多大差异，在长时间的缠斗下，他已经濒临极限，但只要最后一击，米尔沃顿就会丧失战斗能力。他抬起手杖，向米尔沃顿的身体毫不留情地穿去。  
但米尔沃顿消失了。  
甚至趁他魔力减弱的时候，绕过了屏障——福尔摩斯能意识到她奔赴的方向，但缺乏魔力导致的行动迟缓却让他有心无力。即使尽了最大的速度赶去，可结果也许不会他所希望的那个。  
“——！”  
他所能见到的，是米尔沃顿的胸口结结实实地挨了一记直拳。非常简单粗暴的泰拳拳法，没有任何宽容与怜悯，下了杀手。继而是令人眼花缭乱的连续攻击，米尔沃顿甚至没有机会展开任何防御屏障，连咏唱魔术都做不到。将魔力塑造的屏障击破后，米尔沃顿仅仅是一个普通人，而史密斯是精于格斗之人——谁占上风已是一眼可知。多处骨骼断裂与肌肉软组织损伤，回复起来要些时日。福尔摩斯很快地扫了一眼，他还需要米尔沃顿活着：这种铺天盖地的敌意毫无缘由，根据他的经验，背后还会有更大的阴谋诡计。这些情报都要靠盘问米尔沃顿得到。  
看情况，史密斯现在应当已经剥夺了米尔沃顿的行动能力，却又不至于让她死亡。福尔摩斯上前阻止史密斯，试图让她停下这轮攻击，但米尔沃顿的脸上却露出得意的笑容。  
就连身为英灵的福尔摩斯都没有看清米尔沃顿究竟是怎么一跃而起的，就像是瞬间移动，或者更有可能是某种幻象，她几乎一瞬间就离开地面，抓着史密斯的手腕向楼下跃去，即使是强大的空气阻力也没有让她松手的意思。人造建筑的高度并不够再多构思计划的时间，几乎是听从直觉般，福尔摩斯顾不得其余的事，跟着一同纵身跃下楼顶。  
“福尔摩斯——！”史密斯呼喊着他的名字，胸前的令咒散发出可怖的红光。

等史密斯再睁开眼时，他们已在底楼广场的中央了。米尔沃顿的半截胳膊还抓着她的，史密斯费了些力气才把断肢从她小臂上拽下，幸好这里没多少人，也没人会对这件事大惊小怪。她四下转转头，发现米尔沃顿的尸体就躺在门口，被重力加速度压得血肉模糊，和她看过的任何一具跳楼尸体并无任何不同。但她现在的心跳快到难以置信，砰砰的声音吵得她耳朵都快要聋了：也许不是个代表苏格兰场处理尸体的好时机。  
“你可以下来了吗？”福尔摩斯的声音从她耳边传来。  
史密斯这才后知后觉地意识到自己正被福尔摩斯抱着：这当然也是她从楼上掉下来还能活着的原因，有一位被令咒强化的英灵接住了她，为此甚至砍断了米尔沃顿的手。她稍显尴尬地笑了几声，在福尔摩斯矮身时自己从他怀里跳下来。“这手怎么办？”她盯着逐渐变冷的肢体，在滴答滴答的血液面前犯了难。擅长掩盖现场的人正脑浆迸裂地躺在那边地上，而始作俑者则站在她身边。  
“不如交给我们处理，史密斯女士。”带着红色围巾的长发男人站在远处，打断了他们的谈话，“时计塔的君主·埃尔梅罗二世，我为结束争斗所来。”


	8. Chapter 8

时计塔的长廊充斥着上个世纪的古典风格与霍格沃兹般的不确定因素，史密斯一路走得格外心惊胆战，好在福尔摩斯听从埃尔梅罗二世的建议实体化了。即使大部分时间，他和埃尔梅罗二世一边探讨烟草和雪茄一边把她丢在一边，只叫她跟着，但能有个足够信任的人在身边还是让她安心不少。  
他们最终在一间屋子前停下脚步，埃尔梅罗二世把他们迎了进去，一位看着完全不合劳动法的、带着兜帽的少女为他们准备了茶。福尔摩斯习惯性地丢进去两块糖，史密斯盯着红茶犹豫一阵，最终还是决定把喝茶的计划往后推推，先问问埃尔梅罗二世那些她不清楚的事——有关时计塔，有关福尔摩斯，有关她自己。  
“谢谢你的茶，它很好，但我不是来喝茶的。”史密斯直截了当地向埃尔梅罗二世说出心中所想，“在广场，你和我说，这次的英灵召唤本身是一场错误。我只能理解一部分这句话，福尔摩斯说过，召唤英灵的必要前提是圣杯战争。你是指我顶替了某个御主，比如米尔沃顿？”  
“不，米尔沃顿才是我们头疼的那个，你是福尔摩斯真正的御主。但错误的意思不是你，是我。”埃尔梅罗二世点上一根雪茄，一副头痛欲裂的社畜模样，让史密斯想到了加班时的自己，“你知道圣杯战争了，七个御主，七个从者，争抢同一个目标。”史密斯点点头，“但圣杯，它并不如亚瑟王传说里一样，是圣洁无暇、只有加拉哈德才捧得起来的‘万能愿望机’。实际上，自第三次圣杯战争过后，圣杯就被污染了。在二十年前，圣杯曾引发日本冬木的大火灾。而十年前，最后一次圣杯战争，也就是第五次圣杯战争结束之后，窥伺圣杯的人越来越多了。处于对魔术界的最优考虑，在对冬木地下进行勘探过后，我和我的学生在冬木将圣杯解体。”  
“看来计划并不顺利。”福尔摩斯搅开红茶，举杯抿了半口。  
“魔术协会中的大部分人希望能复兴大圣杯。为此，我们甚至爆发了一场相当夸张的战争。这场战争的代价很昂贵，虽然圣杯最后如我们所愿彻底解体，圣杯战争终结，但争斗中，我们也意外导致圣杯机能错误，在圣杯战争未开启时，它就召唤了英灵。”埃尔梅罗二世眉头紧锁，“如果我们的探查没有错误，它一共召唤了八骑，七骑是普通英灵，对应圣杯战争的七个职阶。而第八个，也就是你，福尔摩斯先生，是计划外的一位。也是我们唯一能找到的一位。”  
“等等，你们知道召唤了几个英灵，却不知道他们都是谁？”  
“不知道。英灵们分散在世界各处，对于大部分魔术师来说，他们是极难触及的、压倒性的力量，只有御主拥有约束他们的三道令咒。在魔力充足时，无法探查真身和位置再正常不过。找到你们也是因为魔力不够充足，无意冒犯，史密斯女士，但你的魔力完全是普通人的水准，无法掩盖你们二人的行踪。”  
“但米尔沃顿……”  
“她是个例外，史密斯女士。她很强大，曾经差一些就加入第五次圣杯战争，但后来由于过于极端地渴求召唤英灵，已经被列进封印指定的对象——你可以直接理解为国际警察的红色通缉犯。”  
“好吧。”史密斯扁扁嘴，假装自己听懂了这一些乱七八糟的事，“那你找我来是谈什么？”  
“我希望你们能帮助我，重点来说，是帮助魔术协会里支持解体圣杯这一派，找出每个英灵和他们的御主，并且让那些英灵完整地回归大圣杯，结束最后一场圣杯战争——你被召唤出来也是这个原因，对吧。”  
“我不否认。”福尔摩斯放下茶杯，显然认真起来了，“但我的灵基，正如你所见，难以负担战斗。”  
“你们尝试过补充魔力了吗？”  
“……血液。”福尔摩斯先一步开口，语气格外强硬，没有任何缓和的余地。他忽视史密斯困惑的目光，试图挡下这个问题。  
“你们可以换一种方式，更简单直白的方式，频率正常的情况下可以提供足够战斗的魔力。”  
“这不是一个好方法，埃尔梅罗二世。”  
“史密斯女士，您的意见呢？”  
埃尔梅罗和福尔摩斯的目光齐刷刷地向她投来，史密斯缩缩脖子，难得觉得有点难以应付。“我先听听？”  
埃尔梅罗二世在这一轮得了上风。“魔力交换的本质是体液交换。”他没有说更多的，这种隐秘的问题大部分时间点到为止更为合适。  
话已至此，身为一个正常的成年人，史密斯该明白的都明白了。“我得想想……”她努力消化着埃尔梅罗二世的话和福尔摩斯的态度。其实和福尔摩斯滚床单，对她来说倒也不算什么赔本生意：得了，长着这么张脸，有那一身肌肉和身材，以及全世界闻名的名声和大脑，如果真能睡上几次，也算不上她吃亏。约炮都约不到他这么漂亮的呢。然而另一方面，不论出于什么原因，福尔摩斯的拒绝是显而易见的。一次打炮也许就会毁掉这段关系，但这确实又是维持这段关系（生理上）的必要要求。“我得想想。”她又重复了一遍自己的话，显得有些紧张，“还有别的事吗……不，其实我很好奇，为什么是我。为什么我是御主。呃，我是说，如果米尔沃顿是御主，是她召唤了福尔摩斯，不是吗，如果她是御主，就不会有这之后的事了。但……为什么是我？”  
“你的外祖母。”  
“我的……我的外祖母又和这事有什么关系？她在我上学前就过世了。”  
“你不记得她的名字吗？”  
“雪莉·威尔逊，很普通的名字啊。”史密斯耸耸肩，“我依旧看不出来有什么问题。”  
“原来如此。”福尔摩斯倒是先一步得出了结论，“算上夭折的，华生一生有七个子女。在我搬到苏塞克斯养蜂后，他又有了一个小女儿。那时候他和我说，他用我的名字为她命名。雪莉·华生。（Sheri Watson.）看来结婚时她丢掉了华生这个荣誉的姓氏。”  
“好吧。”史密斯确实有点想不到这个故事展开。她生为一个普普通通的女孩，普普通通的长大，普普通通的毕业工作，普普通通地认为福尔摩斯是个虚构的人物，普普通通地相信世界是唯物主义的。但最近所发生的事颠覆了她对世界的全部认知，而现在又告诉她，她是约翰·H·华生的后人？  
她可得好好消化一下这些事。  
“今天先谈到这里吧，史密斯女士，你回去可以好好思考一段时间：我们还没找到下一个英灵，在那之前，你们都可以暂且待机。只要不引发任何骚动，时计塔都不会对你们多加管理。但我希望你能支持我们。”埃尔梅罗二世起身，一副送客的样子，“耽误的时间的工作我们有办法弥补，而且，如果你感兴趣的话，我们可以根据你的情况为你找一个魔术回路分株移植。虽然移植之后会有一些并发症，大概要持续一个月，但如果加强训练，你会逐渐成为真正的魔术师。”  
“我会考虑的。”史密斯点点头，一并起身，跟着埃尔梅罗二世离开时计塔。她今天听到的复杂内容够多了，再耗下去，也不知道是谁先被这超大的信息量撑到崩溃。这几乎就像是重塑她的整个世界观——她的整个世界都是假的，都建立在虚假的前提下。在此之后，她就像是每个RPG游戏的主角那样，被赋予了几乎难以想象的使命，而身边还有一个无法揣摩心思的同伴。  
与RPG不一样的是，她得和这同伴上床，才能让这同伴继续活下去。  
福尔摩斯沉默地跟在她身后，直到离开时计塔都未曾灵体化，反而换了一身普通的常服走在后面，像是被女友甩开的男人。埃尔梅罗二世虽然声称“任由史密斯选择”，但他的言谈间大多充斥着一种压抑的引导，让史密斯顺着他的思路进行思考，直至最后同意他的每一项选择。如果史密斯真的同意，福尔摩斯确信，自己与史密斯之间的关系将进入一个不可控的方向，而他从不喜欢不可控。  
“你喜欢墨西哥菜吗。”史密斯突然转过身来看着他，莫名其妙地问出一个福尔摩斯难以思考其源头问题。  
“也许，我不在乎食物本身，英灵不需要进……”  
史密斯打断了福尔摩斯的碎碎念，扬起一个纯粹又简单的笑容，如同之前的一切都没有发生过。“那我们今晚去吃墨西哥菜。”


End file.
